Velokron
alternatively known as "Verokron," is a Super Beast that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Ace. He is also the first Super Beast to appear in the Ultraman Franchise. He appeared in the show's 1st episode, "Shine! The Five Ultra Brothers". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Ace' to be added 'Velokron II' to be added 'Ultraman Taro' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' Velokron reappeared in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. He appeared in episode 11, entitled "Ultraman."http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/monster/mons_berokuron.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Velokron's profile in "Ultra Galaxy" In this series, Velokron was one of the many Monsters that inhabited Planet Boris. Velokron was also one of the first two Monsters to appear on Vincent Island, (A safe haven on Boris which Ultraman had been telepathically protecting since Bullton began summoning Monsters to attack all over the Planet). Luckily the ZAP SPACY were also on Vincent Island, and Rei went off to confront the Super Beast by summoning his Gomora to do battle. At first, Velokron had the advantage over Gomora due to the Super Beast's size and strength outweighing Gomora's Monster status, but Gomora received assistance from the ZAP SPACY, evening the fight for the Monster. The fight however became serious when another Super Beast appeared on the scene and attacked Gomora: Doragory! The two Super Beasts then proceeded to double-team Gomora until Rei summoned Eleking to assist the Monster by battling Doragory while Gomora was left to resume fighting Velokron. Despite the odds being evened though, the Super Beasts' strength still outclassed the two Monsters individually. However with the continual assistance of the ZAP SPACY helping Rei, Velokron was soon weakened by them firing a laser into his mouth, allowing Gomora to regain the advantage again and beat down the Super Beast until he stabbed Velokron with his horn, charging the Super Beast's innards with his Super Oscillatory Ray from the inside, destroying Velokron. 'Ultraman Zero' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Ultraman Saga/Retsuden' Velokron reappeared in the film, Ultraman Saga. In this film, Velokron was one of the many Monsters revived by Hyper Zetton with the use of Spheres (along with Antlar, King Pandon, Black King, and Tyrant) to assist him in battling against the newly-formed Ultraman Saga. Fortunately the fusion ultra received some backup as well in the form of the Ultra Brothers (whom were earlier notified of the disturbance in Dyna's universe,) and they battled against Hyper Zetton's Monsters while Saga resumed his battle with Hyper Zetton. Ultraman Ace fought with Velokron for a short period of time and eventually, Velokron was killed after being struck by Ultraman Ace's Metallium Ray. 'Ultraman Ginga S' to be added 'Ultra Fight Victory' Velokron reappeared in the segment series, Ultra Fight Victory.http://m-78.jp/victory/character/#content16 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Velokron's profile in "Ultra Fight Victory" In this mini-series, Velokron (along with fellow Super Beasts, Doragory and Vakishim) appeared on Planet Gua, sent by Yapool to fend off the Leo Brothers, Leo and Astra from stopping the distortion that was created by Yapool to revive the fallen "Space Emperor." While Leo and Astra were able to survive the Super Beasts' onslaught, the Super Beasts' distraction was a success as Yapool managed to send the Victorium Core into the distortion to power up the Emperor's arrival. Luckily, Ultraman Ace, Ginga, and Victory arrived on the scene (after they had battled against Victory Killer and Lunatyx on Golgotha) to assist the Leo Brothers in destroying the Super Beasts, only for Yapool to enter the fight and assist his Super Beasts in holding off the Ultra Brothers from interfering with the Emperor's revival. Unfortunately for Yapool, the battle was still 5-on-4, and the Ultra Brothers ultimately won the fight, with Velokron being destroyed by Ultraman Ace's Ultra Guillotine. 'Ultraman Orb: THE ORIGIN SAGA' to be added Appearances in other media 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS NEO' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added Gallery Velokron - ultra series.png Velokron 2 - ultra series.png References Category:Super Beasts Category:Ultraman Ace Monsters Category:Ultraman Taro Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Ultra Fight Victory Monsters Category:Ultra Frontier Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb: The Origin Saga Monsters